A Reunion of Sorts
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: After many years of being separated, Baron and Louise finally reunite but their reunion is not one most people would have thought. Shizuku/Seiji, Haru/Machida, and Baron/Louise. Rated for mentions of sex and past rape!


A Reunion of Sorts

_**Description: Louise has been found and now she wants a word with her fiancé. Shizuku, Seiji, Muta, Toto, Haru, and Machida are the witnesses to the reunion of sorts.**_

__It was a nice day in Tokyo. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and the clouds were powdery white. The city was pulsing with people walking around and vehicles were moving in a queue. A large black crow was flying excitedly in the sky, hoping to get to the Cat Bureau as soon as possible. He had something exciting to tell his friend, Baron Humbert von Jikkingen, fellow Creation and owner of the Cat Bureau.

The person Baron had been seeking has been found and she was currently in Tokyo. Louise, Baron's long-lost fiancée, had been found and she was looking her fiancé. She was currently perched on the crow's back like a rider on a horse but was fuming. Toto didn't ask why because he knew it probably wasn't his business and if he did ask, he'd probably get snapped at. Even though she was fuming, Louise still held her poise and dignity, just like Baron did whenever he got mad, which was rare.

"Excuse me, Miss," said Toto, looking over his wing to peer at Louise. "We're almost at the Bureau. Baron has a lot of friends over. For instance, there's Shizuku and Haru…"

The Baroness interrupted him, sounding trite, "Some new lover, I suppose."

"What are you talking about, Miss Louise?" asked Toto, sounding and looking curious.

"Humbert is a very charming person," answered Louise tensely. "He could charm the socks off of anyone. He's one the most sweetest, caring person you could meet, but I'm sure he's gotten a new lover."

Toto's eyes widened and he said, "No, no, Miss Louise. He hasn't had any lovers. When I ask him if he's going to date again, he always tells me he won't because of you. He missed you, Miss Louise. He always wanted you in his life."

That rendered Louise speechless but she still looked a little angry. She so wanted to get to the Bureau so she could yell at him in person.

…

When they arrived at the Bureau, Toto landed on the ground and allowed Miss Louise to walk off his wing. The pretty Creation walked off demurely and into the small Victorian house that Baron owned. Two couples and a fat white cat were in the Bureau chatting with the Baron over tea. As soon as Louise opened the door, six pairs of eyes stared at her and she stopped in her steps. Baron was the first to react.

He got up from his desk, set his cup down, and ran to Louise, gathering her in a tight embrace. At first, the female tensed up in surprise but then she relaxed and returned the embrace. What started as a tentative embrace ended with a crushing hug between long-lost lovers reunited. She felt him press kisses to her forehead, cheeks, and hair and it made her heart beat fast but then she remembered how mad she was at him.

"I missed you so much, _mein lieber,_" he whispered in her ear as he held her tightly. "I thought I would never see you again. I thought I lost you." Emotion made him choke up and he just said nothing more and hugged her.

"I thought I lost you too," she said quietly, closing her eyes and returning the embrace.

Before they could continue their embrace, Louise suddenly pulled back violently and glared at Baron, who looked shocked. "No!" she screamed. "Stop!"

"What is it, my love?" asked Baron anxiously, retreating back.

"You didn't come for me," whimpered Louise, decades-worth of tears welling up in her sapphire eyes. "I waited days, months, years, for you to come but you never did! I wanted to lose hope and give up on you completely but you once promised that you would be there for me forever. But…" The poor cat broke off and began weeping bitterly into her hands.

For once, Baron was at a loss for words so he looked back at Shizuku, Seiji, Haru, and Machida for help but they said nothing. Finally, Shizuku let out a sigh, stood, and grabbed her husband by the hand.

"Come on, dear, Haru, Machida," she said quietly. "Let's leave Baron and Louise to talk. You too, Muta," she added to the fat cat. "Come along."

All five guests left the Bureau quicker than a group of girls going to a One Direction concert, and that left the two Creations alone. By now, Louise was on her knees, weeping like her heart had broken, and Baron couldn't bear it. He bent down in front of her and gathered her into an embrace that said more than words. Tears rolled down his cheeks, soaking his fur, as he held his hurting fiancée in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Louise," he whispered, breaking the obstinate silence. "I never meant to harm you. When you were taken, I never stopped looking for you. I spent decades looking for you. After my adventure with Shizuku, I started the Cat Bureau in hopes I would find you. Instead I found Toto and Muta but they promised to help me find you. Haru, a friend of mine, offered to help me but I turned it down because I was so determined to find you."

Louise managed to pull herself together enough to ask, "Did you…find women…worthier to be with?" she asked in between breaths.

Baron sighed a bit. "I did," he answered truthfully, "but none of them ever amounted more than you. I'm not a saint, my love, I did want female companionship but I refused many women because I was faithful to you and you alone. I never stopped loving you, Louise von Katzen."

Louise fell into Humbert's chest and began weeping even more but she accepted his comfort. She felt comforted by the gentle touches and sweet kisses he gave her. The white cat allowed her fiancé to carry her to the sofa and embrace her tightly. Before Humbert could retreat like a gentleman, Louise pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. At first, the feline gentleman almost pulled back but then he grabbed Louise tightly and their lips began moving in synchronization.

Occasional gasps here and there would escape from them but they never stopped holding and loving each other. Finally, after pressing another loving kiss to her lips, Baron pulled back and smiled at his flushed fiancée. A tiny trumpet of victory sounded in his head because he finally kissed his love. Back then, before Louise got kidnapped, the two weren't allowed to kiss or show too much public displays of affection because it wasn't proper from where they came from. Now, Baron didn't care because in a newer generation, he could kiss and hold her as much as he wanted to. He could even make love to her out of wedlock but he was far too proper for that.

"Where were you, Louise?" asked Baron, finally asking the question he had been longing to ask for a long time. "After the Black Cat took you, no one ever saw you again."

Louise rested her head on her fiancé's chest and let out a sigh. "After I was kidnapped," she whispered, "I was taken to a dark cave out of town and he…he," tears began rolling down her cheeks once more, "he tortured me, beat me, and raped me, Humbert. For so many years—it felt like centuries to me—I was treated like garbage but then finally, after all the years of abuse and pain, the Cat King, King Lune, and his army came to my rescue. Originally, they were there to cease his projects because they were polluting the air in the kingdom but then they found out he had captives so he was immediately arrested and taken into custody. I felt so naked; I was wearing only a scanty chemise but then King Lune wrapped his cloak around me. King Lune is a very good cat, Humbert, you would like him." She stopped her narrative to peer up into her lover's face.

"I already do, my love," replied Humbert, smiling slightly. "When I had to rescue Haru from the old Cat King, Lune arrived in the nick of time and protected her from his mad father. After that, he swore that if I ever needed help for anything, all I had to do was ask him. I then proceeded to ask him about finding you and he promised he would do the best he could."

Love glowed in Louise's eyes. "You saved me," she whispered, touching her fiancé's cheek. "If it hadn't been for your request, I would have never been found. Thank you so much, love."

"You are most welcome, my love," murmured Baron lovingly, caressing Louise's cheek with his hand. "I'm so glad he found you. I sincerely thought I was never going to see you again."

Suddenly, a sly look crossed Louise's pretty features and she gave him a peck on the lips. "Prove how much you love me, Humbert," she whispered, moving her hands dangerously low down his waist. "Prove how much you missed me."

That did it for Humbert von Jikkingen; he immediately took Louise to his bedchamber and proceeded to make love to her. It felt so good to both of them. The two lovers were trapped in a haze of love and need that they didn't hear the mewls and cries that the other made but it encouraged them to go further. That night was a terrific night because it brought them closer, body, mind, and soul. After they were done, the two lovers laid together and snuggled with each other.

"I love you, Humbert…" breathed Louise wearily, resting her head against his chest.

"I love you too, my Louise," he said breathlessly, holding her closer.

The two lovers fell fast asleep, happy, sated, and even more in love than they were decades ago, if it were possible.

_**A/N: Okay, I HAD to make a Louise/Baron fic! The idea hit me when I was in the shower (odd place for story ideas, I know) so I made it. I hope you like it. Please be kind in your reviews. Now, let me discuss some trivia.**_

_**The reason I made the cat who kidnapped Louise the Black Cat is because he was dressed in all black in Mimi wo Sumaseba.**_

_**I know Louise's surname is not her real surname so I made her Baroness Louise von Katzen, which in German means Baroness of the cats, basically.**_

_**When it says that Baron and Louise have never kissed, that is solely because it wasn't proper back in courting days. In the Victorian time period, where Baron and Louise seem to have hailed from, couples weren't allowed to be alone with each other that much unless they were around company or in the supervision of another. I know this by watching Samantha, the American Girl movie because they discussed it in a special feature. (Yes, I know what you're thinking. "WTF is an eighteen year old watching those movies?" Truth is, I like them) **_

_**Well that's all for the notes so happy reading! I may make another one for Baron/Louise if I get a request to do so.**_


End file.
